


The Twins Rebirth

by SilverstrikerPrime



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, OC Sparkling, Rebirth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverstrikerPrime/pseuds/SilverstrikerPrime
Summary: Inspired from Twin’s Lament by WrenchWielder on Fanfiction.Story Prompt: 700 years before the 1st Bay-verse film, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker died in the the Decepticons’ ambush to kill Bumblebee. Now, when the Autobots meet their human selves, will they realize the Terror Twins have been reborn or will they just believe the likeness to be coincidence? And where’d the sparkling come from?





	1. Prolouge

**~*3rd Person’s P.O.V.*~**

It started as any other day. Bots on patrol, relaxing, or at the shooting range. But then the Decepticons attacked.

**Death scene:**

“ **SIDESWIPE!!!** ” As soon as Sunstreaker screamed, the rest of the Autobots’ attention snapped over just in time to see Sideswipe, in front of Bumblebee, get ran through the chassis with a steel beam stopping a nano-klik away from Bee’s face (Sideswipe’s left hand was clutching the beam in front of him while his right hand was behind him). They were frozen in place by horror; lubricant running down their face plates, forgetting the retreating forms of the Seekers, Megatron, and Soundwave, as they watched Sideswipe shatter the part of the beam behind him, ignore the pain as he pulled the beam out of him, turned, and threw it decapitating Dreadwing.

After throwing the beam, Sideswipe spun around and threw Bee into the air towards his caretaker and guardian, Ironhide. Just as Sunstreaker got to him, they were knocked down by an angered Skyquake. When he grabbed them by their throats, lifting the twins off the ground; the twins spun, thrusting the bombs they had activated during their fall into his chassis. When the smoke lifted, it was clear that Sunstreaker had pushed Sideswipe back because he was mostly intact, while Sunny and Skyquake were in pieces. Ratchet ran over as the others followed. Hearing his designation being called by Ratchet (who was cradling his helm and chassis), he online his red optics to have his last conversation.

“Sides, why are your optics red?” “I guess it’s time to tell you the truth. Have you ever wondered where Sunny and I came from? Why we killed our creators?” Receiving tense (because of the last question) nods, he continued, “We were birthed in the Decepticon capitol, Kaon. As you could probably guess Ratch, the reason we killed our creators was because they were the Decepticons, Nightbird and Runamuk. Megatron allowed them to interface in hopes of increasing his army. What he didn’t expect was for the Allspark to preprogram our sparks with Autobot coding. Our creators beat, abused, and tortured us in hopes of getting rid of the coding. After killing them, we lived on the run until we came across Ratchet. Everything after that, you already know. Our past is also the reason why we pulled those pranks.” Everyone could see that he was slowly fading. In an attempt to calm Bumblebee, Sideswipe sang his and his twins’ lullaby to the sparkling.

“ **Cast away your worries, my dear**

**For tomorrow comes a new cycle**

**Hold to me, you've nothing to fear**

**For your dreams are not far away**

**As you lay your head and you rest**

**May your dreams take over my love**

**Listen close, my mech of the west**

**For your destiny lies above**

**Though the world is cruel**

**There's a light that still shines**

**In the darkest cycles of our lives**

**When all hope seems lost**

**And you can't find your way**

**Think of me as you look to the sky**

**Sparkling mine, your future is bright**

**For your sire’s energon's in your fuel lines**

**In dark times, I pray you will fight**

**For the world will soon know your designation.”**

When the final note fell from from Sides’ denta, Bee slipped into a deep recharge. Smiling, Sideswipe said these six haunting last words before joining his brother in the Matrix, “See you on the flip side.” “Sideswipe. Sideswipe! SIDESWIPE! **SIDESWIPE!!!** ” And for the next 700 human years for the Autobots were spent grieving for the Terror Twins and being haunted by their memory.


	2. The Births (Prolouge pt. 2)

**~*3rd Person’s P.O.V.*~**

“ **AAAAAHHHHH!!!! AGH!!!** ” A woman screamed. “Come on, you’re doing fine just one more push and you can hold your twins.” Last push and the younger twin finally came into the world. As the nurse took the twins and cleaned them up, the doctor cleaned, moved, and checked the mother. “Ok Ms. Witwicky, I have some bad news, but let me get your husband in here first.”

Walking out of the recovery room Judy was moved to, Dr. Julia González went to the waiting room where the father was. Going up to him; she said, “Mr. Witwicky, you can see your wife now. There is some bad news I need to discuss with both of you.” Walking back to the room and entering with him in tow; they went up to Judy, who was breast feeding the twins.

“What is the bad news? Is something wron-?” “Ms. Witwicky, there are somethings that needs to be said. First is that you will never be able to have anymore children. The amount of scar tissue you have was increased during the birthing process. Second is that there is something strange with your twins. Instead of having a heart, there is a ball of pulsing energy in its place. Your twins can’t be separated at all or that energy will destabilize and kill them. Otherwise, they are perfectly safe and healthy. Now, what are their names?”

Thinking for a minute, two names came to Judy’s mind. Every time she tried thinking of something else, her mind kept coming back to those two. Making up her mind; she told the doctor, “The older one is Sunstreaker William Witwicky and the youngest is Sideswipe Samuel Witwicky.”


	3. Chapter 3

  * **(18 Years Later)**



**~*3 Person’s P.O.V.*~**

**(Sideswipe and Sunstreaker’s Dream)**

**“SIDESWIPE!!!”** As soon as Sunstreaker screamed, the rest of the Autobots’ attention snapped over just in time to see Sideswipe, in front of Bumblebee, get ran through the chassis with a steel beam stopping a nano-klik away from Bee’s face (Sideswipe’s left hand was clutching the beam in front of him while his right hand was behind him). They were frozen in place by horror; lubricant running down their face plates, forgetting the retreating forms of the Seekers, Megatron, and Soundwave, as they watched Sideswipe shatter the part of the beam behind him, ignore the pain as he pulled the beam out of him, turned, and threw it decapitating Dreadwing.

After throwing the beam, Sideswipe spun around and threw Bee into the air towards his caretaker and guardian, Ironhide. Just as Sunstreaker got to him, they were knocked down by an angered Skyquake. When he grabbed them by their throats, lifting the twins off the ground; the twins spun, thrusting the bombs they had activated during their fall into his chassis. When the smoke lifted, it was clear that Sunstreaker had pushed Sideswipe back because he was mostly intact, while Sunny and Skyquake were in pieces. Ratchet ran over as the others followed. Hearing his designation being called by Ratchet (who was cradling his helm and chassis), he online his red optics to have his last conversation.

“Sides, why are your optics red?” “I guess it’s time to tell you the truth. Have you ever wondered where Sunny and I came from? Why we killed our creators?” Receiving tense (because of the last question) nods, he continued, “We were birthed in the Decepticon capitol, Kaon. As you could probably guess Ratch, the reason we killed our creators was because they were the Decepticons, Nightbird and Runamuk. Megatron allowed them to interface in hopes of increasing his army. What he didn’t expect was for the Allspark to preprogram our sparks with Autobot coding. Our creators beat, abused, and tortured us in hopes of getting rid of the coding. After killing them, we lived on the run until we came across Ratchet. Everything after that, you already know. Our past is also the reason why we pulled those pranks.”

Everyone could see that he was slowly fading. In an attempt to calm Bumblebee, Sideswipe sang his and his twins’ lullaby to the sparkling.

“ **Cast away your worries, my dear**

**For tomorrow comes a new cycle**

**Hold to me, you've nothing to fear**

**For your dreams are not far away**

**As you lay your head and you rest**

**May your dreams take over my love**

**Listen close, my mechling of the west**

**For your destiny lies above**

**Though the world is cruel**

**There's a light that still shines**

**In the darkest cycles of our lives**

**When all hope seems lost**

**And you can't find your way**

**Think of me as you look to the sky**

**Sparkling mine, your future is bright**

**For your sire’s energon's in your fuel lines**

**In dark times, I pray you will fight**

**For the world will soon know your designation.** ” When the final note fell from from Sides’ denta, Bee slipped into a deep recharge. Smiling, Sideswipe said these six haunting last words before joining his brother in the Matrix, “See you on the flip side.” As soon as the last word was uttered; Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were awake and looking at each other immediately.

**~*Sideswipe’s P.O.V.*~**

Throughout the years; my older brother and I have been having parts of the same dream since we were 5. This was first time we had experienced the whole dream. “Sunny, did you see that?” “Of course I did, you idiot. We had the same dream. **AND DON’T CALL ME THAT!!!** ” ***THUD*** “ **OW!** Fragging Sunshine, why did you throw your alarm at me?!” “Stop calling me that, you glitch. Come on, we need to get ready for school.” “ ***SIGH*** Fine.” We dressed in our usual skin tight leather biker pants and black combat boots, Sunny’s skin tight black T-shirt, yellow jacket, and belt; while I put my skin tight black tank top, red jacket, and belt. Grabbing our backpacks, we left the house. **“SIDESWIPE!!! SUNSTREAKER!!!”** Freezing, we looked at each other. “We forgot to turn off the paint bomb, didn’t we?” “Yup.” Glancing at our mom, who was coming out the front door covered in pink and purple paint; we took off running all the while to school while she yelled at us.


	4. Chapter 4

**~*Sideswipe’s P.O.V.*~ (Last Period of the Day)**

Sunny had given his genealogy about our great aunt Mira, who was one of the best nurses during World War 1; while I did mine on our great great grandfather. “Sideswipe Witwicky, you're next.” “Yes sir.” Walking up to the front of the class; I stated my report.

“For my family genealogy report; I decided to do it on my great great grandfather, who was a famous man. He was Captain Archibald Witwicky, a very famous explorer who was one of the first to explore the Arctic Circle. In 1879, he took 41 brave sailors straight into the Arctic. The items in front of me are some of the various tools in equipment used by those sailors. Here is the quadrant, the sextant, and the very compass they had used on the expedition. These are his glasses. Scientists studied the cracks in them and have determined that the cracks are actually coordinates; but where they lead to, what language they’re written in, and how were they imbedded into the glass still stumps them to this very day. And to end my report, Archibald Witwicky had ended up blind and in an asylum because he believed to have discovered a giant metal ice man. He did discover something that day he fell down into the ice cave, but what it truly was is still unknown. And it may permanently remain a mystery.” “Very good Witwicky. Both Witwicky twins receive A+’s for your reports. Now, there may or may not be a pop quiz tomorrow. Sleep in fear tonight.” As soon as the bell rang, we ran off to our usual hideout; AKA the Lookout.

**(30 Minutes Later)**

We got there only to find a giant metal robot torn to pieces. We heard a high-pitched wail coming from the chest area. Suddenly, we understood the situation. This was the offlined form of Decepticon femme Seeker, Flarewing, and in her carrying chamber was a sparkling who survived. After glancing at each other wondering how we knew this, we took off running and climbing to the opening. Our minds supplied us with knowledge on sparklings; though where it came from, we still have no idea.

**(2 Hours Later)**

It took us 2 hours to get the sparkling calm and looked over. The sparkling continually clung to me through the checkup and finally decided to bring the little femme with us (after striping enough metal and wiring for armor/weapons). “What are we going to call her?” Thinking for a moment; I answered, “What about Firestorm? Then she’ll have a part of her carrier’s nam- no, designation in some way.” “Firestorm huh? Good choice.” “When is dad suppose to take us to that car show?” Sunny stopped and looked at me like I was an idiot for even asking that. “Next Friday. I hope that we can find some cars we like enough to buy.”


End file.
